The present invention relates generally to catamenial hygiene products and more particularly to systems and methods for securing the removal element of an absorbent member, such as the withdrawal string of a tampon, during use.
With catamenial hygiene products of the known art, there is currently a lack of certain features to secure a withdrawal string of a tampon so as to prevent the string from inadvertently projecting outside the garment of a user, and to secure the withdrawal string away from fluids during use. For example, when a user is at the beach or swimming pool, it is advantageous for the withdrawal string to remain tucked inside the bathing suit so as to avoid any embarrassment should the string project, or hang, therefrom.
During use, it is also advantageous to position the withdrawal string away from the proximity of the tampon so that any overflow that cannot be absorbed by the tampon does not flow onto the withdrawal string. Typically, the user grasps the withdrawal string with a bare hand to remove the tampon, thus making removal unsanitary when the string is covered with overflow. Additionally, the withdrawal string should be positioned away from the proximity of the tampon during evacuation so that fluids (e.g., urine, endometrium, blood) similarly do not flow onto the withdrawal string.
Catamenial hygiene products of the known art have not provided a means for securing the removal element of absorbent members, i.e. the withdrawal string of a tampon, inside a garment of the user or away from fluids during use. Known art tampons have, however, used the withdrawal string to retain certain devices for other purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,257 to Bossak discloses a deodorant system wherein a small tag having a deodorant is affixed to the withdrawal string. However, no means for securing the withdrawal string to a surface is disclosed or taught. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,321 to Boone discloses an adhesive sticker affixed to the withdrawal string to act as a reminder to the user so that the tampon is not in place for an excessive period of time. The adhesive sticker, however, does not secure the withdrawal string to a surface and only acts as a reminder to periodically change the tampon.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a system that secures the removal element of an absorbent member, such as the withdrawal string of a tampon, to prevent projection of the element outside a garment, and further, to prevent fluids from coating the element during use, thereby improving the sanitary use of catamenial hygiene products.
Generally, the present invention provides an adhesive element that is secured to the removal portion of an absorbent member of catamenial hygiene products. The removal portion and absorbent member may be a withdrawal string and a tampon, a removal portion and a sanitary napkin, or other catamenial hygiene product having a removal portion.
In one preferred form, the present invention provides at least one adhesive tab that is attached to the withdrawal string of a tampon. The adhesive tab comprises at least one side having an adhesive layer that secures the string to a surface, i.e. an article of clothing, when the tab is pressed against the surface. Preferably, the adhesive tab is positioned near the free end of the withdrawal string, away from the absorbent insert of the tampon. Alternately, a plurality of adhesive tabs may be placed along the length of the withdrawal string for adequate securement as required. Moreover, the adhesive tab is attached to the withdrawal string using an adhesive, or by other methods commonly known in the art such as stitching.
The adhesive tab is either manufactured with the tampon assembly or may alternately be secured to existing withdrawal strings by the user. For existing withdrawal strings, an adhesive tab configuration is provided that comprises a double-sided adhesive member, which is wrapped around the withdrawal string such that one side of the adhesive member secures the tab to itself and the string, and the other side of the adhesive member secures the string to a surface. Accordingly, the adhesive tab of the present invention is easily retrofittable to withdrawal strings of existing tampons.
In another preferred form, the present invention provides an adhesive coating to at least a portion of the withdrawal string such that the string is secured when pressed against a surface. Preferably, the adhesive coating is applied to the free end of the withdrawal string, away from the absorbent insert of the tampon. Alternately, the adhesive coating is applied along the entire length of the withdrawal string for additional bonding strength. In yet another form, the adhesive coating is applied in alternating segments along the length of the withdrawal string according to the desired bonding strength and adhesive material utilized.
The adhesive layer or coating that is applied to the adhesive tab and the withdrawal string for securement to a surface generally has a low shear strength such that the withdrawal string is easily removed from the surface while providing adequate bond strength after repeated cycles of securement and removal as necessary during use. In addition to securement of the withdrawal string to a surface such as a garment, the user may also temporarily secure the withdrawal string to an area of their inner thigh during evacuation, and accordingly, the adhesive must be easily and comfortably removed therefrom.
In yet another preferred form, the present invention contemplates application of the adhesive element to a removal portion of sanitary napkins. The adhesive element is similarly an adhesive tab or coating that is applied to the removal portion, which may be a string or other like element, such that the removal portion is firmly secured to a surface.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.